


Let's Be Two Fools Doing This Together

by Fandom_Trash16



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (omnipresent Beyonce is omnipresent), 5+1 Things, Angst, DEX MY SMOL ANGEL, Drowning in feels, F/M, I Love You, M/M, NURSE MY IDIOT CHILD, T-T, bitty's compulsive tweeting, fluffffffffffffffffff, pass the salt, stupid hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash16/pseuds/Fandom_Trash16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ransom and Holster’s jaws had dropped, and they seemed to be frozen in some sort of weird attack formation against Lardo, who was wielding two forks and impressively managing to look dumbstruck and indifferent at the same time. Bitty’s fork was hanging in midair, Chowder looked like his eyes were going to bulge right out of his head, and the frogs were gaping at them in fascination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Two Fools Doing This Together

1

“Your hair is stupid.”

Dex arched a ginger eyebrow at Nursey’s pouting face. “The literal fuck, Nurse.”

“It is,” he insisted. “It’s too...pretty.” Dex snorted, but Nursey caught the blush he tried to hide when he spun his chair around quickly to continue typing on his computer.

Nursey stretched languidly on the bottom bunk, watching the light capture Dex’s hair at different angles. “I mean, your hair is supposed to be red. Why can’t it just stay fucking red? It’s all golden and red and brown and blonde all at once. You’re like...the goddamn personification of fall.”

Dex’s shoulders were shaking with laughter, back still firmly facing Nursey, and his poorly stifled giggles made a slow grin spread across his face. Nursey slid off the bed, standing behind Dex and cupping his cheeks, kissing the top of his head. “Hey,” he whispered.

Dex tilted his head back, giving him an upside-down view of Nursey. “Hey back,” he smiled, the blush returning to his cheeks.

“You laughing at me, Poindexter?” Nursey’s lips formed a tiny, amused smirk, and Dex laughed a little bit.

“Maaaybee....”

Dex spun his chair around to face him, and Nursey leaned down for a kiss.

“Love you, Will.”

Dex hummed happily. “I love you too, Derek.”

2

“Please, baby, I don’t want to fight.”

Dex’s eyes stung, and he stubbornly refused to look at Nursey’s pleading face. Nursey stepped towards him carefully, and Dex took a step back, cursing when he realized his back was against a wall.

“I hate you,” Dex sniffed, swiping at his eyes. Nursey came closer, wrapping a hand around his wrist.

“No,” he whispered. “No, you don’t.” Then he leaned forward and kissed Dex, who, against his better judgement, completely melted into it.

“You don’t have to _do_ shit like that, Derek,” Dex said, voice cracking. His hands softly stroked Nursey’s, thumbs running over the bruises on his knuckles.

Nursey rested his forehead against his, sighing. “I’ll never stop wanting to protect you, Will.”

“Punching people isn’t the best solution.” It was meant to come out dry, sarcastic, but his voice was thick with tears.

Nursey shifted back, looking Dex in the eye. “I’m sorry. And I love you.”

Dex sighed, smiling a bit, despite himself. “I love you too. Don’t even doubt that”

3

“Derek? Derek!”

Dex’s heart was in his throat, and he couldn’t find Nursey anywhere. “Derek Nurse, if you don’t tell me where you are this--”

He stopped short when he swung their door open and saw a hunched, trembling figure sitting in the corner of their room. Quickly crossing over to him, Dex knelt down and ran a hand through Nursey’s hair.

“Babe, what happened? I came as soon as I could,” he whispered, but Nursey stayed curled in a ball, head in his arms and legs drawn up to his chest.

Dex crept closer, dropping kisses on Nursey’s shaking shoulders. “Derek, please…” Something in his voice must have gotten to him, because Nursey lifted his tear-stained face, lip trembling.

“Oh…” Dex breathed out, gathering his grief-stricken boyfriend into his arms. After a few moments, the trembling stopped, and Nursey’s breathing slowed.

“Wanna tell me?” Dex whispered into his hair.

“My...my sister. You know she--was--really sick…” Nursey’s voice was gravelly and shaking, and Dex’s heart broke all over again.

“Shhh…” he said as he rocked them back and forth on the wooden floor, not knowing what to do besides hold Nursey and reassure him that he was still there.

They were silent for a long time.

Finally, Nursey whispered, “Hey, Dex?”

Dex kissed the top of his head. “Hm?”

“I love you.”

Dex tightened his arms around him. “I love you too. I’m not going anywhere.”

4

“You know what? Fuck it! I can’t do this anymore!”

“Fine, then leave!” Nursey’s eyes blazed, but his fingers were trembling and Dex could see it.

Dex’s hands clenched and unclenched, face red and eyes starting to blur with tears.

“Maybe I will,” he muttered, spinning on his heel and stalked out, not caring whether Nursey had even bothered to call him back.

He ran down to the pond, to the tree where Nursey usually sat, trying to blow off some steam. It was a stupid fight, like most of their fights were, but those last few words seemed eerily final. Had he just broken up with Nursey?

He felt like he’d been punched in the gut. No matter how much they fought, Dex couldn’t imagine a life without that stupid grin and those beautiful eyes and the random poetry.

He dropped his head in his hands and let the tears come.

It was dark outside, and Dex was still sitting under the tree. He thought in mild amusement of how Chowder would probably be turning blue and shivering in this weather, and then the smile slipped from his face as he thought of Nursey and how he would always offer his beanie and wink at Dex with those gorgeous eyes…He shook his head. Nurse. Nurse would be the death of him.

“Will?” Speak of the devil.

“M’here,” he croaked.

He heard Nursey’s footsteps crunching through the fallen leaves, and finally his silhouette was in front of him, only the side of his face illuminated by the street lamps on campus. He heard a sigh.

“Come back. Let’s talk about this at home.”

“Let’s talk about it now,” Dex countered. Nursey sighed again, then plopped down next to him.

“Fine.”

Dex twisted his fingers together, trying to put the words together.

“You have to know, Nur-- _Derek_ , that just because we fight doesn’t mean I don’t want this. I _do_...and I know it’s hard for me to say it a lot because emotions and I, well...we don’t go great together. I don’t know what happened anymore, and I don’t know why, but if you want us to break up then I guess--”

“Whoa, whoa.” Nursey had turned to face him now, eyes piercing. “Who said anything about breaking up?”

Dex blinked. “Wait so you don’t--”

“William Poindexter,” Nursey breathed. “You _imbecile."_

He leaned forward to kiss him, and Dex clutched hard to the front of his shirt, desperate not to let this go.

“I love you,” Nursey whispered into the kiss, and Dex shuddered.

“I love you too,” he said seriously, pulling back.

Nursey’s thumb stroked against his cheekbone. “Good.”

5

It was “Haus Family Dinner Night,” and Bitty had cooked what was probably his best meal yet, if Dex was being perfectly honest, and he told him (or moaned) as much when he took his first bite.

Bitty blushed prettily and thanked him while Ransom and Holster “aww’d” in the background, cracking up. Lardo whacked them both on the backs of their heads, shutting up their protests with a glare, and gently patted Chowder’s cheek as he rambled to her about something or the other. Dex shook his head, and continued eating his food.

“Hey, Dex?” Nursey nudged him.

“Hnh?” he grunted around a mouthful.

“Salt?”

Dex passed him the salt.

“Thanks, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Everyone at the table suddenly fell silent, and Dex glanced up.

Ransom and Holster’s jaws had dropped, and they seemed to be frozen in some sort of weird attack formation against Lardo, who was wielding two forks and impressively managing to look dumbstruck and indifferent at the same time. Bitty’s fork was hanging in midair, Chowder looked like his eyes were going to bulge right out of his head, and the frogs were gaping at them in fascination.

Dex swallowed. “Uh…” Nursey snorted.

“Gentlemen...and lady, my articulate boyfriend.”

“...”

“Oh my God I’m _so_ tweeting this!”

“BITTY!!!”

+1

Bitty and Jack walked in, fashionably late, as usual, and the party was already in full swing. Ransom and Holster were probably off pranking someone or the other, if Holster’s booming laughter was any indication. Chowder was animatedly talking to Farmer, a flush high in his cheeks, and she patiently nodded while carefully slipping the half-finished beer out of his hand. Shitty and Lardo seemed to be having a deep conversation in the corner of the room, but Dex occasionally heard words like “butt plug” floating from over there and decided he didn’t want to know.

Suddenly, a weight crashed into his back, jolting him forward. “Hi.”

“Jesus, Nurse, maybe you should’ve scared the shit out of me a little more,” Dex said sarcastically, clutching his chest. Nursey gave an unapologetic grin and held out a beer silently.

“Thanks,” Dex muttered, grabbing it and sending his snickering boyfriend a glare. He sighed and took a swig, listening absently to Nursey chattering about something or the other, and occasionally interjecting with a “hmm” or “really?” as he observed the crowded Haus and let the voices and music wash over him.

He was going to be graduating soon, and this may be his, Nursey’s, and Chowder’s very last kegster. He watched Nursey talking animatedly, leaning out of the way of his gesticulating hands with practiced ease. They had come so far, but…

“Derek?”

Nursey immediately sobered at the use of his given name, smile sliding off his face. “What happened?”

Dex swallowed. “I realized that...well you know how hard emotions are for me in general, and even accepting that I remotely liked you was...kind of a big deal. But I don’t want to graduate and leave this part of our lives behind without doing something first.”

Nursey looked a mixture of apprehensive and excited. “What is it?”

Dex stepped closer to his boyfriend, holding his gaze and reaching out to clasp his hand. “I love you.”

Nursey stared at him, mouth slightly agape and wide eyes glowing. Dex looked down at his feet awkwardly, grinning slightly.

“You always say it first, so…”

Nursey seemed to snap out of it and his hands flashed out to pull Dex’s mouth to his in an intense kiss. “I love you too,” Nursey whispered when he pulled away slightly.

Dex’s hands ran down Nursey’s chest, smoothing down the wrinkles in his shirt. “I can’t believe that took so long,” he chuckled.

Nursey pecked him on the lips again, hands gripping Dex’s hips. “I’d wait forever for you.”


End file.
